


Fight It, John!

by garylovesjohn



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demonic Possession, Dominant Bottom, Dubious Consent, Felching, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Imbalance, Priests, Religious Guilt, Rimming, Role Reversal, Self-Indulgent, Snowballing, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: A young priest becomes possessed.
Relationships: Gary (Faith)/John Ward
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Fight It, John!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!  
> Enjoy a little bit of Faith smut on this spooky day.  
> Thank you all for the support throughout this crazy year. You guys are the best. ♥  
> 

A surge of burning agony washed over John's entire body as it contorted in ways it should not have been able to.

When the pain waned away, he knew exactly what had just happened. Though he had freed Lisa from the demon's grasp, he was now the one possessed. The hellish creature suited within as if he were a snug ensemble of clothing.

He comforted himself with the knowledge that his friend had run away. Hopefully she would be safe now.

But what would become of him now?

He felt horrific powers welling deep within him. The darkness overcame him and could not even make himself kneel in prayer.

It was too late. His soul had been tossed aside in the recesses of his being. His body now belonged to the demon. He was a mere puppet, forced to witness the actions of another through his own eyes. He could only hope he would not be forced to sin too deep.

Suddenly, as if by magic, a red-hooded figure appeared to greet him.

"Hello, John. It's nice to finally meet you."

Although he had never seen the man before, John knew who he was.

Gary, the leader of the cult he had been tracking down for months.

He did not look at all like the young, naive priest had expected. Although obviously well into his forties, he was handsome and fierce. Oozing charisma, but that was not too surprising given his position.

John's soul screamed in anger at all the pain that this man had wrought, but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried very hard to will himself to hit him, but his body remained motionless.

Smiling warmly, Gary bowed before John with rehearsed grace.

He knew this wasn't the meek little priest anymore. His lord, Alù the great, had chosen this body as a vessel.

And what a lovely body it was.

He had seen him from afar before. Cute, he had thought. But now that he had him up close and personal, he realized he was much more than that. In fact, he was exactly his type.

And to think that, tonight, he would have him all for himself.

Deft fingers undid the priest's shirt and he took great pleasure in caressing every inch of revealed flesh by long-nailed fingertips. Leaving painless scratches in their wake.

Smirking lips parted so his teeth could grab a hold of the zipper keeping those pants shut. Already he could feel his bulge swelling within its confines. Revelling in the smell of youthful musk, Gary mouthed at the still clothed cock, sucking upon the fabric, panting with a growing need.

He himself was pent up with desire. Erect and throbbing in his crimson robes. He couldn't wait to further defile this impetuous little boy who had been meddling with his plans for far too long. Such irony that the priest would become a host to the very demon he had sought to banish.

Gary delighted in the humour of the situation.

A firm hand grasped at his golden locks, urging him to get on with it. Rubbing his cleanly shaven cheek against the damp underwear.

He didn't need more encouragement. He freed the eager member, bouncing and dripping.

"Who would have thought that such a holy man would be so well hung?" crooned Gary before giving the shaft a long, sensual lick.

Such a thrill.

He thoroughly enjoyed the privilege of defiling a priest delivered on a silver platter by his lord.  
Thus he wasted no time engulfing its entirety down his warm, constricting throat. Sucking fervently like he had so many demons before.

He was quite the expert and proud of his talents. He had never expected to ever use them on a man of faith, but this was a welcome treat. He had had his eyes set on John for a long time. To finally be able to sample his delights, while also pleasing his dear lord Alù, was quite the exciting event.

John's soul was clawing from within, fighting to regain control. All for naught. The demon was far too powerful. The battle to save Lisa from its grasp had drained too much from him. All that was left to do was to pray as he was subjected to such debaucheries by this vile cultist. To feel his disgusting mouth upon his body. It was revolting.

John wished he could just push him away. Kick him down to the floor and punch his smug, smirking face until he was unrecognizable.

Curse his good looks. Curse those dark, seductive eyes staring amorously at him. Even angels weren't that handsome. Only devils had a face to seduce both men and women with such impunity.

As much as he didn't want to give Gary the satisfaction of making him come, the demon craved this release. Thus, unwillingly, John bucked his hips upward, thrusting into that inviting mouth gripping him so snuggly.

Why did it have to feel so good?

Those lips. That tongue ministering the underside of his shaft as well as his tightening balls. He simply couldn't resist. His soul burning from within, consumed by a sinful demonic lust.

With a primal grunt, he peaked, filling his enemy's mouth with a copious release.

Without swallowing, Gary rose back before John and locked their lips into a come-filled kiss. All of it eagerly swallowed down to the very last drop. A gift to solidify their union.

As much as John wanted to spit in disgust, his possessed body betrayed him at every turn. He remained rock hard as he deeply kissed Gary while being guided to lay supine upon the floor. He could feel him, erect and needing, pressed against him. His warmth and smell so mysteriously addictive.

As the cultist discarded his blood-red robes, John was surprised to not find a well-built man underneath but a frail, slender frame of skin and bones. He felt much stronger than he looked. Yet his body evoked a martyr. Scarred like Christ on the cross. The kind of body John desired to worship.

He hated himself for even forming the idea. No doubt the demon put those sacrilegious comparisons in his mind to tempt him.

The garment was all Gary wore, nothing underneath, exposing his obvious, and sizable, longing to his victim. Without wasting any time, he straddled the priest's lower body. Already, the young man's eager hands were grasping his bony hips, urging him downward. 

How John hated himself for how bad he wanted it.

Gary didn't require any more convincing. He sat down on the offered length. Slick with slobber, the member slid within effortlessly.

Beyond the initial burn flaring up at his entrance, he quickly found his pleasure. Ephemeral pain wrestled into submission by his experience for he had ridden far larger before. Taking it balls-deep right away and swaying in a gentle motion.

The calm before the storm he was about to unleash on this inexperienced boy.

Hot and filling. Quite the satisfactory offering. He would make sure to please his lord's vessel properly. And, who knew, if there was anything left of the little priest in there, maybe he'd enjoy it too.

John couldn't even struggle. Trapped deep within his own body, the world's smallest prison, he could only pray as he endured this repulsive ordeal.

To lay with another man was already sinful enough. But to be forced to actively partake in it? To have no other choice but to enjoy it?

Oh, that was utter blasphemy.

All of it made far worse by the fact that he was being subjugated by the leader of the very cult he had striven to dismantle.

His shame could not be understated.

Yet, despite his best efforts to regain control, he could only fuck with utter abandon. Pounding that hot, wet, sucking hole, making it come and feeling its desperate squeezes around him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He had never sodomized anyone. He had never even considered being with a man at some point. He was not a sinner.

Wasn't he?

Within minutes, he found himself already on the verge of climax. His maddened rhythm maintained through demonic strength and matched by his enemy's great stamina. Rather impressive for a man of his apparent age. It seemed like Gary was hellbent on fucking himself stupid on priest dick tonight. He came time and time again solely from within. Drooling in bliss all over the young priest's exposed body.

John couldn't resist his expertise in the matter. With a winded gasp, he spilled his seed yet again. Burning in shame from within, yet unable to stop. He remained painfully hard, overstimulated and spent.

Still, the demon wanted more.

His blunt nails digging into the cultist's hips had long drawn blood, he noticed. But Gary seemed to relish in the pain. His generous dick slapped against John's taut abdomen with every frenetic bounce. Red with desire and oozing an impressive amount of precome from his prostate being so thoroughly milked.

John was almost tempted to give him a hand.

Surely that was the demon's idea.

He shook his head, chasing those thoughts away.

He needed to regain control. He needed to do something to get rid of this horror nested within his body before it tore away at his soul.

He couldn't die. Not like this. Forever doomed to be a host, mindless and decayed, like poor Michael Davies.

He forced himself to fight harder. Willed himself to overpower Gary still proudly sitting on top of him and tormenting him with that blissful ass of his.

God would grant him strength.

Much to his surprise, it actually worked. One of his hands wrapped around the cultist's awfully thin neck, grasping its tender, dewy flesh.

With a shove, he switched their positions, finding himself atop his enemy, strangling him while also still desperately fucking him.

Gary laughed, amused by the sudden outburst.

John was soon disheartened to find out he couldn't will himself to kill nor even to stop moving his hips.

Skeletal arms wrapped around his frame while long, pale legs tied themselves around his waist as Gary embraced him closely as he would a lover.

"Is my little priest getting desperate?" he cooed gently into his unlikely partner's ear, licking its curve, nibbling its lobe.

John couldn't reply, only melt into the perverted fiend's embrace. Slavering and grunting, thrusting harder than before between those spread legs. Into that blissful heat that had brought him over the edge time and time again. He kept coming, urged to continue as he felt his partner peaking over and over as well.

How proud he felt to bring him along to the higher spheres of bliss.

They kissed and nipped at each other. Licking and sucking and panting. What began as brutal hatesex turned into passionate lovemaking.

With one last sigh John finished as deep inside as he could. Having lost count of how many times he had come tonight. He was dizzy and had very little left to give. He rolled over, panting as he lay upon the floor by the equally spent cultist's side.

Although dazed, he noticed that despite his many anal orgasms, Gary had yet to ejaculate. And thus he devotedly took him into his mouth to savour his offering.

It's all the demon's doing, he told himself mentally. Just sate its appetite and it might leave.

Despite his inexperience in the matter, John did his best to please. He couldn't deny his enjoyment. Both the taste and smell so enticing and mouth-watering. He moaned around the shaft as he worked it. He serviced another man, eager to taste the fruit of his labour.

Gary gently caressed the priest's hair, now matted and damp from all the exertion. He stared into John's deep blue eyes, red-rimmed and tear-filled from taking such a big dick down his throat much too eagerly. How adorable he was. How fun he was to corrupt.

As this lovely little boy gasped for air and coughed, Gary urged him to care for his balls instead. Having them licked and sucked upon until he could no longer hold back. He forcefully gagged the not so innocent anymore priest upon his length one final time, giving him a generous dose of warm sperm straight down his gullet.

Having drank his fill, John was intoxicated by the feeling of pleasing his partner. Riding the high of pleasure, he went back to worshipping Gary's balls like a devout servant. Slobbering all over the loose sack. Trailing kisses down from his taint to his well-fucked and dripping hole and there John found a fount of his own making which he greedily quenched his newfound thirst upon.

He tongued the open muscle with passion. Fully partaking in the carnal act.

Gary held the young priest's head there, urging him to continue. However, he couldn't suppress a chuckle as he felt him slurping so desperately, like a man lost in the desert who had just happened upon a fresh oasis, " It seems like the demon was holding you back. As soon as the great Alù left your body, it turned you into even more of a little pervert. Who would have thought?"

John froze in his action, which made him instantly realize that he could actually stop himself.

How long since he had regained his free will?

When had the demon left?

Was it just playing a trick on him?

He rose from between the cultist's legs, his own come still dangling in slimy tendrils from his trembling chin.

Gary smiled, brushing the mess away with spidery fingers before tasting it upon his tongue, "The great Alù finds you too weak a host, but by my grace I had him spare your life. You did not disappoint us. Through me, he deeply enjoyed your servitude."

John couldn't even find his voice to wail in shame and despair. Surely none of this was real. He had not willingly performed any of these sinful acts with his sworn enemy.

This was all a trick.

It had to be.

Seeing the poor priest shocked into a stupor by the revelation, Gary simpered as he rose, patting him on the head.

He robed himself again before slipping a business card into John's limp hand.

"Call me sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> Wishlist FAITH on Steam and play the demo for some good spooks on Halloween night.  
> [www.garylovesyou.com](http://www.garylovesyou.com)


End file.
